This invention relates in general to ammunition and in particular to a new and useful casing for the protection of explosive charges.
The present invention relates in general to ammunition and in particular to a new and useful casing for the protection of explosive charges against bombardment and fire, comprising several layers of different compositions surrounding the explosive charge.
To protect explosive charges against bombardment or fire it is already known to use explosives of low sensitivity, these explosives having the disadvantage, however, that they are not usable in priming chains; also in other types of use considerable problems of initiation occur.
Providing a single mechanical damping layer between an envelope and an explosive charge is not very effective either, in particular in respect to impingement of impact projectiles.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,690 a protective casing for ammunition is known which consists of several layers of different compositions surrounding the ammunition body. Next to the ammunition body is first an aluminum foil, then follows an insulating layer with a heat-reflecting layer, and lastly a foamed glass fiber layer, in order thus to protect the ammunition body against the action of fire.
From German OS No. 28 55 694 a container for keeping hazardous material is known, whose wall consists of a lamination which comprises an inner layer of relatively rigid fiber-reinforced plastic material and an outer layer of an elastomer material for protection against intruding projectiles.